


hilda

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [367]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Nipple Play, Vaginal Fingering, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Two girls with the same name are brought together across worlds, and hit it off pretty well.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Touko | Hilda
Series: Commissions [367]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	hilda

Hilda is not sure how this young woman ended up here, and she is not sure either, both completely thrown by all of this. The funny coincidence of the two of them sharing a name, when Hilda was the one to find this new Hilda, is not lost on either of them, but things are just weird beyond that. This world is entirely different from the one that this new Hilda has come from- where most of the trainers have come from all over this world, Hilda claims to have come from somewhere entirely different, somewhere where Pokemon do not exist, and where the technology seems pretty far behind all of this.

That being said, she does not seem to have much trouble picking up on things, claiming that her laid back nature helps her adapt to things like this without freaking out too much. Freaking out, she claims, wastes a lot of energy. Hilda can tell that she and this girl do not have a lot in common beyond their name, but that is not necessarily a bad thing. They still seem to get along well enough, and with this Hilda needing help in finding her way around Pasio until some sort of solution can be found, it only makes sense to keep leading her along.

“It’s too confusing to think of you as the other Hilda,” she speaks up eventually. “Maybe I should just introduce you to people as Goneril.”

“No, no, not my last name!” she protests, as if this is completely unthinkable. “If I’m not allowed to be Hilda, then at least call me Valentine, or something! That’s a lot nicer sounding, don’t you think?”

“If you insist,” Hilda replies. At least that solves one of their problems, but beyond that, she is not sure what they can do. Perhaps a professor can help them out with this, perhaps there is some research available that might help them figure out how all of this happened, and how Valentine can get back to her home.

Professor Bellis might be a good place to start, but Hilda recalls one of the professors on Pasio has a wife that studies dimensions and the like, so maybe asking her would help. Either way, there is one thing that she knows Valentine is going to need if she is going to be here, and that is a Pokemon. As a seasoned trainer, Hilda can serve as a mentor to her, and help her learn how to train and battle, at least until she is able to get home.

With that in mind, Professor Bellis is definitely the best place to start. She has Bettie helping her with hatching eggs, so she has a lot of baby Pokemon coming into her lab. Hilda is sure that she can spare at least one for a new trainer, so the two of them head there together.

However, what they walk in on is not at all what Hilda expects. She does not see the professor anywhere, though she does see Bettie, and Bettie is not alone. In fact, Bettie seems to be caught up in something very private with a few other trainers, something so private that it seems a little hard to believe that it is actually happening right here in a lab that is easily accessible to anyone who might stop by. Bettie is bent over, with Brock fucking her from behind, and in front of her, Rosa is bent over, getting the same treatment from Barry. At the same time, the girls are making out with one another, seeming completely caught up in it.

All four of them are so caught up in it that they do not notice that they have company, and Hilda gawks for a moment, not sure how to react, certainly not sure how to explain this to Valentine, since this is hardly the typical Pasio experience. Beyond that, though, she is surprised by her own reaction, surprised by just how excited she is getting by watching this, and surprised that she _is_ still watching, struggling to turn away from it even though she knows she should leave before it gets too awkward.

Plus, how must she look to Valentine, gawking like this?

But when she looks to Valentine, she notices that her face is flushed, that she is staring straight ahead, chewing on her lip and fidgeting a bit. In short, it looks like she feels the same way that Hilda does, which means they might have a little more in common than they thought. Both are getting turned on by this sight, so much so that neither want to stop watching, even though it will probably not be good for anyone involved if they get caught.

Finally, deciding to not risk it anymore, Hilda grabs her new friend’s wrist and pulls her back, moving away. She is not sure what her destination is as she guides Valentine away from the lab. There are plenty of places that they could stop, and they are soon far enough away, but she does not let go of her hand, leading her further and further, neither of them saying a word, until they have moved to the forest, where they appear to be completely alone, no other trainers around, on this island devoid of wild Pokemon to interrupt them.

It is clear what Hilda’s subconscious wanted, at least, if she were this driven to get Valentine alone, but as she looks to her face, she can tell that she is still not alone in that. Softly, Valentine asks, “So, is that sort of thing normal around here, or…?”

“I can’t really comment on what everyone else is doing, but, no, normally you don’t walk in on that kind of thing in public buildings,” she says. “I guess they just got too excited to wait until they got somewhere else.”

“I can relate to that,” Valentine confesses. “Thank the goddess you got me out of there when you did.”

Hilda does not need to hear anything else. Pulling Valentine toward her, she lets her lips crash onto hers, kissing her hard and fierce, and the other girl is quick to return the fervor of her kiss, her excitement just as intense, and making her just as desperate for this much content.

Obviously, Hilda has noticed from the start just how attractive Valentine is. Even with the confusion of accepting that this girl is from an entirely different world, she has not been able to stop thinking about just how good looking Valentine is, with a body to die for, one that only looks that much better in her school uniform, which really is not all that different from some uniforms in this world. Of course, Hilda can’t wait to get her out of it, as quickly as she possibly can, but for now, she is content to just stay lost in this kiss, glad that her feelings are returned, at least to some degree.

Obviously, walking in on Bettie’s little party helped speed things along, but Hilda can only hope that Valentine has been thinking about her just as much, and that tis is not just an act of convenience, having her way with the nearest willing participant, in order to work out all of her sexual frustration. But at this point, Hilda is so pent up and turned on that she is willing to take whatever she can get without question, and worry about figuring anything else out later.

She lets her hands roam up and down Valentine’s back, and as she pulls her tighter into her embrace, she can feel her chest squeezing up against her, marveling at just how busty she is. That is something that Hilda can’t help but be a little jealous of, but at the same time, she does not really mind, as long as she gets to touch them a bit. If she can’t have a body like that for herself, she should at least be allowed to play with one a little, to be able to enjoy that part and make the most of it.

By the time she breaks the kiss, they are both so breathless, and the look in Valentine’s eyes tells her that she will definitely get that chance, at the rate the two of them are going. Neither of them have anything else to say as they start tugging at each other’s clothes, before giving up on that entirely, and focusing on undressing themselves instead. Once Valentine’s uniform is on a sloppy pile on the ground, Hilda gets to see just how perfect her breasts are, and the rest of her clothes come off, her own pile no neater.

She tries not to be self-conscious about her own body, but she reflexively crosses her arms across her own chest, and it takes Valentine only a few seconds to recognize that body language. “Oh, don’t worry about _that_ ,” she says, waving her hand. “I think it’s cute!”

“Cute? Not exactly how I would have described myself,” Hilda mutters, feeling herself start to blush. “Besides, you’re probably just saying that. Your body is to die for.”

“Gee, you really think so?” she asks in a teasing voice, giving Hilda a wink. “Well, you may be right about that, but that doesn’t mind I don’t like _your_ body. Besides, turn around.” As soon as Hilda does as she is told, Valentine whistles, and plants a hand on her ass. “See? Your ass is perfect! I’d kill for an ass like this!” With that, she gives her a squeeze that makes Hilda yelp a bit.

Still, she does feel better hearing all of this, and is able to nod when she is facing Valentine again, no longer feeling the need to cover herself. “Alright, alright, you’ve convinced me,” she says.

“I actually thought of one more important thing,” Valentine says. She goes to sit against one of the tree, leaning back against it and gesturing for Hilda to come join her. “Sit in my lap, and let me show you another good thing, something that I hope makes it all feel worth it for you.”

Hilda is not sure what she is getting into, but as she sits in Valentine’s lap, she decides that she does not care, just as long as she gets to be close to her like this. Of course, it is all made that much better once Valentine starts doing what she had in mind, pinching one of Hilda’s nipples and making her cry out.

“See? You’re so sensitive that this is easy. I bet it makes you feel really good, right? Well, since you’ve been so helpful to me since I got here, I’m going to make you feel as good as I possibly can,” she explains, her voice low and soothing as she starts to roll Hilda’s nipple between her fingertips. Hilda is completely weak beneath her touch, immediately giving herself over and not looking back, not even for a second.

She can’t help but think about how amazing Valentine has been about adapting to all of this, and if she were mysteriously sent to a world completely different from her own, she is not sure if she would take it that well. Certainly, she doubts she would do so well that she would find herself in a position like _this_ in such a short amount of time. Valentine really is amazing, and she continues to prove just how amazing as she is as she pinches and plays with Hilda’s nipples, making her go weaker and weaker.

“Here, move a little bit,” she says, and once Hilda does as she is told, Valentine is able to lean down and start licking at one of her nipples, sending shocks of pleasure down her spine. It all feels so good that she can hardly breathe, especially when Valentine starts lightly sucking at her nipple, her fingers still toying with the other one, overwhelming her with so much sensation, so many wonderful feelings that she can hardly take it.

With both of her nipples being played with in such a way that leaves her completely overwhelmed in her ecstasy, it is no wonder that Hilda can hardly keep it together, letting Valentine do whatever she will with her, wondering how she ever got to be so good at all of this. Does she have a lot of experience, back where she is from, or does she just happen to know a lot, and just what to do to overwhelm someone else?

It does not matter one way or another, because regardless of where her experience comes from, it is still enough to make Hilda cry out over and over again, barely able to contain herself as the pleasure continues to overpower her, her nipples so sensitive that they ache for more. And just when she thinks that this is all she can take, that anymore pleasure would be far too much for her, Valentine drops a hand down between her legs, using this free hand to start fingering Hilda as well, just adding more and more onto it all.

This is definitely too much, and she cries out, feeling herself grow weak as she quickly approaches her climax, barely able to keep a hold on herself at all. It is all she can do to not give in right away, to allow this pleasure to last a little bit longer so that she can keep indulging it all. And all the while, Valentine keeps both of her hands moving steadily, using her fingers to tease Hilda until she is breathless, and she continues to lightly suckle at her breast, to flick her tongue over her nipple, until she feels like she is going to completely fall apart from the pleasure of it all.

No matter how hard she tries to make this all last, there is only so much that she can take before it is all over for her, before she is unable to hold out a moment longer, and then nothing she can do can prolong this anymore. Valentine is just too good, and before she knows it, Hilda is being sent over the edge into a screaming, shuddering orgasm, unable to control herself and unable to keep quiet as she lets it all completely overtake her, basking in the bliss like she has never known before.

Valentine gives her a chance to catch her breath, to gather her thoughts and regain her composure, moving away from her while Hilda struggles and gasps. All the while, there is only one thing on her mind, with Hilda eager to repay that favor, to make her new companion feel just as good, and to prove that Valentine is not the only one who knows a thing or two about pleasing others. Once she has caught her breath, she wastes no time in moving and shifting their positions, so that Valentine is leaning further back against the tree with her legs spread, so that Hilda can lean down between them.

She starts by kissing along the insides of her thighs, teasing her like that, until she is able to make Valentine squirm for her, gasping and whimpering in her anticipation. It is obvious that she wants this, that she has teased herself for much too long and is now so desperate for some form of stimulation that she is willing to take anything, just as long as someone is there to make her feel good. Hilda intends to deliver, intends to make everything absolutely perfect for her guest, to make sure that she really feels welcome here on Pasio.

Finally, she moves her lips up, done with teasing her for the time being, ready to really give her what it is that she wants. Hilda begins working her tongue inside of the other girl, and listens to Valentine’s sharp gasps, feels the way she tenses and relaxes, over and over again, her body not quite sure how to react to finally getting what it wants, while also craving so much more. As Hilda begins licking at her, she does not intend to slow down until she has Valentine screaming out for her, giving in just the same way that she did.

The more Valentine moans for her, the more encouraged she is to keep it up, to not slow down or hesitate, so that she can keep pushing her that much closer to the edge, wanting to send her right over it, so that she can really show her just how good it all feels. It felt amazing for her, everything that Valentine knew to do, so Hilda can only hope that what she knows how to do is just right, is just exactly what Valentine needs right now.

Her moans become loud and unrestrained as she loses herself more and more to it, barely able to hold on at all, making it clear that she is right there on the edge, and Hilda persists, knowing that this is critical, that she nearly has her right where she wants her, and she works to push her more and more, to push her right up to that edge, and then send her over it.

That is exactly what she does, and when her Valentine, her _Hilda_ , starts to scream out for her, she knows that she has done it all just right, that she has returned the favor and given her the pleasure that she feels she owed to her. It takes a bit for Valentine to be able to recover then, and during that time, Hilda moves back up to sit with her, to cuddle close so that they can relax for a little bit. They will need to get dressed soon, before anyone else happens upon them, and they still have not gotten a Pokemon for this new Hilda, but all of that will come to them in time.

For now, they both want to enjoy the moment, and enjoy the fact that somehow, despite coming from different worlds, they were brought together just like this.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
